Principal Steinbeck
Principal Steinbeck is the main antagonist of the Bowser Junior's Summer School series and Bowser Junior's Homework. He is an evil principal who hates everyone at school, especially Bowser Junior. He later returned as a supporting antagonist in the Bowser Junior's 1st Grade! series. He replaces the teacher with David Winkle. In the end of Bowser Junior's Summer School, he was defeated by walking out of Jackie Chu's classroom and leaves Junior and Jackie Chu. He has a minor role in the Bowser Junior's 1st Grade! series, because he only had a few appearances in the series. After that, Principal Steinbeck was never seen again in the rest of the SuperMarioLogan series. He was portrayed by Lovell Stanton. History ''Bowser Junior's Homework'' Principal Steinbeck first appears as a minor character in Bowser Junior's Homework. He calls Bowser telling about Junior falling all of his classes, and then he says that if Junior fails he will kick him out of the school. Then he calls Bowser again about Junior cheating on his test, with Chris the Cucumber. ''Bowser Junior's Summer School'' series ''Bowser Junior's Summer School Part 1'' In the first episode of Bowser Junior's Summer School, he first appears calling Bowser telling that all the children received their report cards and he says that it will be quite interesting if he looked at it and then he laughs evily. Then he appears angry at the students and then he writes his name on the board and calls them failures, and then everybody laughs when Steinbeck sits on his chair and falls and he says any questions before they start and then he says there is no laughing in his class. Shrek asks if he is in the Culinary Cheesecake class. Steinbeck yells at him to get out of the classroom, and Shrek leaves. Toad then throws a paper ball at Steinbeck, and Steinbeck freaks out and beats up Toad. Steinbeck kicks Toad out of the room. Junior asks if he is going to be the teacher, and Steinbeck says the teacher will arrive shortly. While Steinbeck waits for the teacher, someone says "ding dong" outside of the classroom. Jackie Chu enters the room as Steinbeck leaves. ''Bowser Junior's Summer School Part 5'' In the fifth episode of Bowser Junior's Summer School, he first appears sitting in his office, excited to see him so he can punish him. Junior tells that he cheated and Steinbeck calls Bowser immidiately. Bowser is watching TV and gets interrupted by his phone. Steinbeck tells him that Junior cheated on his test and Bowser has come to the school. Bowser asks what punishment Junior is receiving and Principal Steinbeck comes up with the best punishment. ''Bowser Junior's Summer School Part 6'' ''Bowser Junior's Summer School Part 7'' In the seventh and last episode of Bowser Junior's Summer School, he first appears looking himself at the mirror and laughing evily. Steinbeck then hears someone in the stall, then opens it. Junior tells him that Chef Pee Pee molested him, thus throwing Chef Pee Pee in jail. Junior believes his only chance now is to kill the fly, as Steinbeck tells Jackie Chu about the "molesting incident". Junior then notices the fly near Steinbeck's face and risks expulsion to kill it. Junior then kills the fly, knocking out Steinbeck in the process. Jackie Chu is glad that Junior killed the fly and passes him. Steinbeck then gets up and tells Junior that he is expelled but Jackie Chu tells him that he killed the fly so he gets an A+ and Steinbeck lets him go, telling him he's lucky. He was later mentioned in Bowser Junior's Summer Vacation. ''Bowser Junior's 1st Grade! series'' ''Bowser Junior's 1st Grade! Part 1'' In the first episode of Bowser Junior's 1st Grade!, he first appears walking from the hallway. Steinbeck informs them that they will have a substitue teacher, who is Jackie Chu. Jackie Chu walks to the front of the classroom and speaks with Steinbeck for a brief second before adressing his son, Jackie Twu, who he believed to be in college. ''Bowser Junior's 1st Grade! Part 4'' In the fourth episode of Bowser Junior's 1st Grade!, he first appears in the conference room telling the parents that they goofed when they realized Mr. Winkle was a pedophile, Officer Goodman said that when they did a backround check, he didn't pass, but kept saying that he was hot during the interview, which surprised Steinbeck, saying that Winkle called him hot as well. When the parents ask who the new teacher will be, Stenbeck says he knows who it will be while laughing evily. ''Bowser Junior's 1st Grade! Part 5'' Coming soon! Personality Principal Steinbeck is a mean, cruel, unkind, selfish, angry, rude, uncaring, somewhat insane, evil and bossy principal. Despite his insane and abusive disposition, Steinbeck is not completely evil. Quotes *"You got that, fellas?! Stein!!beck!!!" *"For all of you failures!" Trivia * He wore a hat in Bowser Junior's 1st Grade! Part 4. * He grunts like a wildebeest. Gallery PrincipalSteinbeck.png Category:SuperMarioLogan Villains Category:Bullies Category:YouTube Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Male Villains Category:Sadists Category:Internet Villains Category:Humans Category:Margra Batto And Kyra Verbeten Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Bosses Category:Completely Insane Category:Psychopath Category:Abusers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:In Love Villains Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Karma Houdini Category:Minor Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Villains with Super-Strength Category:Brutes Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Evil Genius Category:Masterminds Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Egotist Category:Recurring Villains Category:Protective Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Non-Action